User blog:Bardurwashome/Ranking the Best 20 fan Made Tribes
Okay so. Yeah as I said up there I am ranking the top 20 best made fan made tribes So first I take all tribes on the wiki into consideration. After the First heat (basically must Include basic design of tribe I.E. description + 4 of Mountains, Cities, Forests, Game, Fruit.. I did eliminate a couple that had all of that.. R.I.P shushang looked great did not have enough info on the wiki. of the 112 tribes under "All Fan Made Tribes" 79 had enough information and were serious enough to be ranked I did not feel comfortable ranking one so 78 were evaluated the 78 were ranked by how much artistic and descriptive content was in them. the forty highest scoring moved on. (Ogka placed 1st barely beating out Ehdia and Hvaljivak in the first round) In the second round art, description, and language comprised 35% of the final score Balance, Polytopian feel, and Originality comprised 45% of the final score And Reception comprised 20% (tribes were not penalized for lack of comments rather good comments gave a better average) Frum Role... 20: Swania 19: Mooshi 18: Marinoo (The First Fan Made Tribe) 17: Keresowaz 16: Moriton (the Best Fan made tribe) Okay even though it is OP and lacks worded terrain/language description. Moriton cannot be passed by without a description. The "Inspiration" of yadakk, commented on by Midjitoo on behalf of TBoP, won Certificate of Art and FMTOTW. moriton was one of Polluted Kickoos greatest works (Although he preferred Igniros (Rank 25)). It has a truly distinct feel to it. Amazing helmet art and has art for unit/ color/ animal/ forest/ mountain/ field/ fruit/ and city. It finished with a score of 76/100 and a rating of 0.76 15: Masin 14: Paramas (only tribe with theme song) 13: Lasayaku 12: Frieso Okay we have reached the end of our 20-11 ranked tribes. ones beyond this point will be given more detail and good thing because ( I messed up counting thinking Ferreta was 10 only to find it was 11 but I will still give a description because it is Ferreta 11: Ferreta Ferreta was the peak of technological civilization. When an unnamed disaster struck causing its collapse. The first records I could find date to October of 2017. posted by Oumaji Rider. It finished with a score of 66/85 and a rating of 0.78 10: Poa Poa has one of my favorite lore of the fan made tribes. It is set on a group of lush islands in the middle of an Ocean. they are some of the very best Sailors on the Square with their Oral history recording mysterious beginnings to their sea faring empire. The first records I could find where on this wiki created by Lord Pistachio in November 2017. It finished with a score of 71/90 and a rating of 0.79 9: Tyrénia Based off of Romes rival The Carthaginian Empire. The Tyrenia are Romes/(Greeces) counterpart Imperius rival. They begin with a Port (giving 0 pop) next to their Capital and Sailing. It has beautiful complete art for terrain. The earliest records I could find were from October 2017 by Polluted Kickoo. they finished with a score of 75/95 and a rating of 0.79 8: Ehdia Being based off of nigh modern day Canada is the main reason this tribe did not place in the top three. They begin with slightly over powered forestry. but they have the most complete (though not the best) art having art for half their monuments. It won certificate of excellence. Credited to MilkandVinegar, Zebastian1 and that american guy Oaskldk. the project began in February 2017 and was finished by September. It finished with a score of 79/100 and a record of 0.79 7: Lo Oruaco This tribe finds its inspiration in the legendary/mythic city of El Dorado. They like many other tribes carry the baton of the mining Tech. It has very nice art and very complete description. The earliest record I could find place its beginning at September of 2017. created by Polluted Kickoo it is the second of his tribes to place in the top ten with a score of 68/85 and a rating of 0.80 6: Ksidehros Cyclops!, I really do love the appearance of this tribe but it. Of course it is a Special and fairly OP tribe with its Scepter unit but its mainly the consistent Polytopian feel that I got from it Created in fairly recent May of this year, it is the newest tribe in the twenty listed. created by The Bhalk even without one of the creators certificates it finished with a score of 76/95 and a rating of 0.80 TOP 5 5: Fromix!! The first fan made art I ever saw belonged to this tribe. This tribe is the Fromix. Based off of gallic inspiration. They begin with balanced roads and the most unique hairstyle in the game. It has a unique art feature instead of the 2x2 normal as shown with the canon tribes this one begins with a 3x3 like you would see in a normal game. It won the certificate of art and the earliest records I could find were October 2017 on "ALL THE FAN MADE TRIBES EVER" and its creator was Kittender. It finished with a score of 73/90 and a rating of 0.81 4: Maneries?!? My tribe really should not have placed this high. The Maneries are based off of Medieval Europe as a whole with a geography of south central Europe. It begins with the ability to found from villages cities or castles which have a unique upgrade path. It has poorly done art and a longer lore then all the others put together. It is the only tribe to have won the certificate of effort created August and Posted October of 2018 by "A Fandom User" (The Maneries Artist aka Bardurwashome) it finished with a score of 78.95 and a rating of 0.82 Bronze Place: Hvaljavik Amazing Art, Great Description, Unique culture, the only bad idea here is it would be OP!. Hvaljavik is based off of Icelandic whale hunters and begins with.. You guessed it whale hunting. It really does have the best art of any tribe IMO. It also won the certificate of art. Definitely go check outPolluted Kickoos third and final top 10 tribe on "Whaling tribe! The Hvaljavik" which indicates it was created August 2017 it finished with a score of 83/100 and a rating of 0.83 Silver Place: Ogka This tribe was very interesting and fun for me to read the second time around. Ogka is based off of "Ork like Stereotypes" or "Ogres" and begin with roads. Their art is okay and features Active Volcanoes. the only top 5 not to win any award. You can check it out under "Ogka (fan-made tribe)" indicated its creation during July 2017 by Strikefinger. so Ogka takes 2nd Finishing with a score of 72/85 and a rating of 0.85 Gold Place: !!...Eldrin...!! Based off of Elves it was before but not connected to Elyrion. Really good art and design I do believe it has earned number 1. Its short description states it begins with Archery but an earlier page does differ slightly. it won a certificate of art and was labeled as a not so great Tier 3 tribe I do not recommend reading all of its post under "Eldrin, a elf tribe" but do read the beginning. this post suggests it was made October of 2017 by Mr Daycee. It finished with a score of 90/100 and a rating of 0.90 I would not necessarily list this as my favorites nor do I agree entirely with my own order but based off of the same test this is the order I got. Sorry about the several delays (I feel they did add a feel of climax for me) and hope you enjoyed if you were bored enough to read it